


The Viking's Saxon

by Black_Lotus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Little Zeller/Beverly, Abused Will, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Will, Protective Hannibal, Saxon Will, Sex, Viking Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a Viking. He and his men ransak a Saxon village yet it is not the items he finds that are of value but the young Omega he finds chained alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any odd mistakes or symbols in this but my ferret Teddy decided to jump on my laptop and 'help'.

Hannibal swung his axe embedding it in a reasonably tall man's chest, killing him before he even hit the floor, blood poured from the wound staining what was left of his formerly white shirt; brown eyes hung open with agony still reflected in them. There had been so much screaming but with the village dead a peaceful quietude fell over the land, Hannibal pulled the axe back forcefully ready for another swing that never came, the battle was won. Vikings beating the Saxons again, just for a change. The small village looked as though it had been mid celebration when they attacked, festivities turning to blood. _Well that's over then,_ Hannibal thought to himself. Pretty much everyone in the small village was dead, with the exception of ten or so men and women, mostly beta's who would be taken back as slaves. Most of his men had started going through huts taking whatever wasn't nailed down and pulling up what was. Hannibal turned to Zeller.

“Let us help ourselves shall we,  Zeller?” Asked Hannibal with a small, hardly there grin as Zeller nodded, his face coated in spots of magenta blood.

It was warmer in the south of England than back home among the Fjords and Hannibal didn't like it - none of his men did - they'd all be happy to go home. First though looting; gold, silver, precious jewels, everything they could carry. The pair went around kicking in doors and helping themselves to generally anything they liked the look of. Hannibal and the dark-haired man known as Zeller reached the last house on the west side of the village which they'd going over personally, it was a little smaller than the others and seemed almost unnoticeable but still it needed searching. Zeller kicked down the wooden door enjoying the satisfying squeal it let out before stepping aside to let his leader enter.

“Oh God!” Zeller exclaimed in a shocked tone, eyes going wide as his mouth fell open. 

Hannibal revealed nothing of his emotions though, no one ever knew quite what he was thinking and that was part of the reason they feared him so much; everyone feared a quiet man. Before them chained to the wall was a young boy covered in dirt curled up on the floor. The child couldn't have been older than sixteen, Zeller growled slowly and took a step towards the child but Hannibal grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

“Come now Hannibal. You can smell him...he's an Omega.” Zeller pleaded

“No!” The boy didn't look up just stayed in place like the two men had never entered. Zeller was a weak Alpha and so the second his nostrils filled with the boy's scent he wanted him. However, Hannibal was a pure Alpha, all of his predecessors has been just like the next leader would be. Hannibal turned and dragged Zeller out behind him.

“No one is to touch the Omega. No one.” He ordered still dragging Zeller. They made it over to the other Saxon villagers. A lanky man stood hunched over in fear, his fiery red hair covering his face.

“You!” He shouted pulling the attention of everyone around him. “Why is there an Omega chained in that hut?” The word Omega got the attention of every weak Alpha and beta present.

“Omega?” One of his men questioned.

“We stay away from him.” Zeller informed with a hint of disappointment.

“Tell me!” Hannibal shouted pulling everyone's attention back to him and the redhead, who looked up.

“His father was a wise man, spoke other languages...” Hannibal snapped his fingers getting the man back on point. “The boy is the first male Omega born in a hundred years, he was to be a gift for our Lord Crawford, our village leader, upon his return from meeting the King. This is what our celebration was for.” Each word was more terrified than the last, his eyes falling back to the blood stained grass.

“Where is this leader then? This Lord Crawford.” The redhead pointed over to the last person Hannibal had killed the axe wound in his chest had covered Crawford almost completely in magenta. Good! Dead by my own hand. He thought, his face donning the smallest of pleased smiles. Hannibal was angry underneath his calm stoic apprentice and something inside him snapped.

“Kill them all.”

It took a moment but the men jumped to action fearing the consequences of not obeying their leader. Hannibal left them too it and went to the hut to free the boy, he knew he should have done it when they first found him but he didn't know how he men would react, he decided that he had done the right thing.

Upon re-entering the room, Hannibal was surprised that the boy had not moved, not even an inch. He looked around and found a key hanging on the other side of the dark room, he knelt down beside the boy and reached to unlock the chain. He jumped back away from Hannibal.

“Shhh, its alight I won't hurt you. I just want to unlock the chains.” Hannibal spoke as softly as he could. He allowed the older man to unchain him but refused to let Hannibal pick him up. The boy was thin and filthy, Hannibal's first though was right the boy was no older than sixteen and had most likely only just displayed as an Omega. The villagers had chained him to be a slave for a man who had fallen so easily in battle, such a man didn't deserve any Omega, let alone such a rare one. Such a beautiful one.

The Viking placed a hand on his chest and said. “Hannibal.” The boy had dark curly hair that his bold blue eyes looked up through. He repeated. “My name...Hannibal.” The teenager was puzzled for a moment then put his own had on his chest.

“Will.” Will's wrists where red and scared he had clearly been chained for months. Most Omega's presented at fifteen so he could have been there all year. It was horrific, back home Omega's where treasured, never mistreated. It was an honour to become mated to an Omega, they were not treated as sex slaves, especially not one so young. Hannibal wanted to cuddle and care for the young Omega, his Alpha DNA kicking in making him want to protect. He gave a soft smile to comfort Will.

“Can you walk?” Will tried to stand but slipped back down to the floor, Hannibal reaching out to catch him. “No.” Will mumbled as if it was his fault.”

“It is alright, let me carry you.” Reluctantly, Will let the Viking gather him into his muscular arms. Hannibal carried Will out the hut and back to Zeller and his other men. As ordered everyone was dead, some lying on top of one another. Will didn't know it but as Hannibal stood there before his men with the boy in his arms, Hannibal laid claim to him.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Drop Of Blood

“Hannibal! There's an army! They're coming this way!” One of his men, Drott, shouted from up on the look out. His men gripped their axe's tight readying for a new fight, Hannibal shouted back up to Drott.

“How many?”

“A lot!” Hannibal stood for a moment thinking and then looked over to his men. He had lost four of his men in the battle leaving him with eleven, they could not fight an army and he now had Will to take care of.

“We leave, gather what we can carry.” Drott jumped down from the look out and slung a bag over his back, Zeller did the same and then followed Hannibal back into the forest. Escaping the influx of Saxon's.

XXXX

They had been travelling for three days and the temperature was dropping. Food was scares and so five of his men had been sent hunting including Drott. Hannibal had settled the boy against a tree but each time he tried to leave Will grabbed hold of his arm and pulled back, Hannibal was a beam of safety to the boy now and so he wrapped Will up in his arms keeping him warm. Trees danced in the cold breeze, cold air burning into their Viking lungs. Hannibal pushed a stand of hair behind Will's ear, he smiled.

“Hannibal, why are we taking him with us? He's a Saxon.” Zeller asked passing a skin of water to Price. His real name was Kol but he had a habit of always looking for the items he could get the most for and the nickname had stuck.

“He may be a Saxon but he is also an Omega. We treasure them no matter where they come from.” Zeller nodded in agreement, he had his own Omega to cherish; Beverly. Vikings had always been known as violent and savage but when it came to Omega's they where soft and gentle, loving and kind. Alana sat leaning against Price, picking at a loaf of bread and passing it down the line all the way to Ivar. Ivar never spoke, just did as he was told and Hannibal was more than happy to live with that.

Will's eyes became hooded, sleep was calling him. It was just too hard not so sleep while touched up in Hannibal's arms but Zeller helped. He stood from his place by Price and Alana and wandered over to Will, who's eyes flew open. Zeller stretched his hand out offering Will a piece of bread Alana had broken off, the hairs on his arm stood on end in the cold.

“I wanted to say sorry. I must have scared you when I growled, I am sorry. I just wasn't expecting it. I have an Omega back home and am quite ashamed of my actions. Peace offering.” Zeller gestured with the bread for Will to take. Will looked up to Hannibal who nodded and then took the bread.

“Its alright.” Will whispered pulling a revealed smile from Zeller. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again when Hannibal looked him in the eye. Sensing his leaders orders Zeller returned to his seat, leaving Hannibal alone with a sleepy Will.

“Go on, eat.” He spoke softly as Will turned the bread over in his hand. “You will be warmer.” Will nodded and took a bite of the brown ball, it wasn't overly tasteful but it was food and Will had not had any in several days. When Hannibal and his men had invaded people where just about to clean him so as he could be presented and fed...that had obviously not happened. Once his bread was finished Will snuggled into Hannibal's body and as gentle circles where rubbed into his back, he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXDREAMXXXX

Black, all around him as far as the eye could see, black. Will was naked and hung by chained, his feet only just touching the ice-cold floor. A single speck of light hung over him like a small sun looking down on only him. It was cold but his skin felt like it was burning, sizzling in the dark. Will screamed, he could smell his own burning flesh. Yet that was not the thing that scared him, the thing that scared him was whatever was hidden in the dark. He could smell its Alpha sent as it circled him, as if eyeing his prey. Something ran a long fingernail up his back, pulling blood from his skin. He screamed.

“Hannibal!” He prayed for the Viking to save him from his nightmare. A hand snaked around his waist pulling him flush against the creatures back. He had no other word than creature, its hand was black and scaled. Its nails grew to a point and one dripped with blood. The creature dug his talons into Will's stomach, blood pouring down his body. The monster just growled, pleased with its torture. Will's body took over yelling, screaming for help...for Hannibal.

“Will.” The voice was quiet and distant. “Will.” It wasn't the monster. “Will.” It got louder, his body shook from side to side. “Will.” His eyes opened.

XXXDREAMXXX

“Will.” Hannibal yelled, hauling him from his nightmare and the creature. Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal leaning over him, his face decorated with concern. Zeller stood at his feet with Price and Ivar while Alana knelt by his right side, holding an arm down, he had been thrashing.

“Will, are you alright? What did you see?” Alana released his arm allowing him to sit upright, he leaned into Hannibal's chest seeking comfort. “Go back to sleep.” The Viking ordered his men, there was a grumble as they did so. Hannibal turned back to Will. “What did you see?” Will built up his courage and spoke so quietly Hannibal strained to hear.

“I've always seen it. Its dark and I'm chained..” Hannibal hugged Will closer. “...There is...something in the dark and it hurts me, cuts me, burns me...touches me.” Will felt the prick of tears in his eyes but they where wiped away by Hannibal as he turned the Omega to face him.

“Will, I promise you that the thing you see in your dreams will never harm you again.”

“How will you stop it?”

“Because you will never be alone again.” Will smiled and filled his nostrils with the Alpha's sent, calming himself. Even before Will knew he was an Omega he was mistreated, but now, with Hannibal, for the first time he felt truly safe. There was a reason for that...he was safe.


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

“Welcome home!” Shouted almost everyone in the village as they arrived home, all happy to see their leader and friends. Hannibal held Will in his arms, that got a flood of whispers, but Will didn't care as long as he was cuddled up in the warmth of Hannibal's chest. Hannibal took Will into his hut and the other men branched off to their friends and family, Zeller smiled as Beverly welcomed him into her arms, kissing his cheek. Ivar picked up his son and tossed him in the air while Alana and Price went off to get some food with several others.

Hannibal set will down in the surprisingly warm hut of his furs and then wandered over to the other side of the room and dunked a cloth in a bowl of water. It took a moment but Will let Hannibal wash his face of the ingrained muck, then Hannibal removed the teenagers clothes, well rags, and cleaned every inch of beautiful skin until it was once again creamy and angelic. Will looked rather terrified at being naked on Hannibal's bed.

“Its alright, I am almost finished.” He reassured, using a strong hand to brush away a stray knotted stand of hair. Will felt a little better but only a little.

“Am...am I...going to be...mated?” Will stuttered, not making eye contact and fiddling with his hands. Hannibal stopped dead, frozen to the spot as he felt a chill run down his spine. The Viking shouldn’t have been surprised to hear that from his Saxon. It still hurt, seeing the fear in his eyes.

“Do you want to be mated?”

“No.” Will almost shouted but fear kept his voice quiet. Hannibal nodded softly and said.

“Then I promise I and no other person will ever touch you, Will.” Will smiled at Hannibal knowing every word was the truth.

“What do you say that we cut your hair? Hmm? It is rather wild at the minuet.” Hannibal wandered off out of sight again, Will heard bumps and bangs as thing moved behind him. Will continued to play with his hands awaiting Hannibal's return. He was glad when he came back, it renewed the safe feeling, the bed behind him dipped and Hannibal plunged his fingers into Will's hair, snipping away at wild curls taming it back. The feeling of Hannibal's fingers was almost erotic on his scalp.

“Beautiful.” He remarked once he was finished with Will's hair. “I will get you something to eat.” Before Will could answer Hannibal shouted out of the hut and ordered food to be brought in for them both. Will asumed that Zeller or one of the others would have told the village about the Saxon Omega.

While they waited Hannibal changed and cleaned himself up, washing away day old blood from his hair, Will couldn't help but notice the collage of scars on his back, some old some new, others that where still in the proses of becoming scars. Will tried to pull his mind from them but found himself wanting to run his fingers along each one. A tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes entered the hut and set down two plated of streaming food.

“Thank you Yrsa, that will be all.” Yrsa nodded to Hannibal and left as quick and quietly as she came in. Will was soon offered the a plate which he took graciously, the food was warm and filled his mouth with a tantalizing sweetness. The two sat on the furs and ate in silence, the only sounds being quiet chewing. Hannibal never took his eyes from Will and so noticed that Will was falling asleep before Will did and managed to bury him if furs and into sleep.

XXXX

“No! No! Hannibal!” Will awoke from his nightmare to find himself surrounded in Hannibal's tight embrace.

“Shhh. Shhh. Its all alright, you are safe Will, safe.” Hannibal rambled rocking him in a comforting motion. Will gripped Hannibal's shoulders and pulled into a much needed hug. “Everything is alright.” Will breathed in the scent of the Alpha and took comfort in it. Hannibal kept hold of Will until he slowed his breathing to something that resembled a normal rate.

“Lets get you back to sleep.” Gently Hannibal shuffled Will back into a lying position, the Viking went to climb off the bed but found he couldn't move, Will was holding onto his hand oh so tightly, like his life depended on it.

“Please.” Will mumbled. “Please don't leave, I'm scared.” Hannibal couldn't deny the Omega and so Hannibal lay beside him, pulling Will flush against his chest. Warmth drifting from Viking to Saxon. Will shut his eyes and for the first time in his life fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chosen

Hannibal had kept his promise and the village had quickly accepted him as one of them over the last few weeks, Will was monumentally thankful for that. Each and every night Will would sleep wrapped up in Hannibal's arms and each and every night the nightmares had stayed away. Hannibal was his secret weapon for them, keeping him safe even while he slept. Will had wanted to get out of the hut and help in the village, of course Hannibal had not been opposed. The Omega had become a farmhand for an elderly beta farmer named Tind, he liked the old man and enjoyed working for him along with several beta's. Will was enjoying his work found it peaceful and rewarding, his only problem with the work was that every time he went to move something heavy or showed a sheen of sweat, someone would insist on taking over his work for him saying that he shouldn’t overexert himself. It was safe to say that Will was confused and after a week of it Will decided to ask Hannibal about it.

Will wandered over to Hannibal's hut and found Hannibal in the proses of changing. His scars on full display and Will lapped it up, taking in every inch of the Alpha's body. Hannibal's voice helped to bring him back to the present.

“Was there something you wanted Will?” Hannibal's accent was thick.

“When I help Tind and the others, they always insist on doing things for me and I don't know why.” Will didn't mean to sound as annoyed as it came out. Hannibal just smiled at him and said.

“Will, in my culture Omegas are treasured and some are pampered. Saxon's see Omegas as something to be dominated, we see them as something to be cared for and protected. That is because Omegas are life givers, without them; Alphas, betas none of us would exist. How can something that gave us all life be in anyway mistreated? It is a natural reaction for us to do hard things for you and manual labour is defiantly one of those things.” He took a breath. “If you don't like it I will ask Tind and the others to treat you more like a beta.”

Will had never been told he was important before, he took a few seconds to take it all in. In that moment something changed.

“I like the idea of being pampered.” The two giggled. “Hannibal I'm tired would you hold me?” Will sat down on the auburn furs and was quickly followed by Hannibal who encased the Saxon in his arms, protecting him from the world. Will cuddled into Hannibal's chest breathing in his warmth. The Omega began brushing his fingers over Hannibal's scars, they felt soft under his touch, the perfect contrast with his silver chest hair.

“You are too good to me Hannibal.” Will's fingers railed further to the sensitive patch of skin just above Hannibal's pants. The Viking grabbed his hand.

“Will you don't have to do this just because we haven't chained you. You can choose your Alpha, I don't own you Will.” Will pulled his hand from Hannibal and plunged it under the confines of Hannibal's pants.

“I've chosen, I want you. You're the only person who has ever made me feel special, so if I get to choose I choose you, Hannibal.” Silence rained as Hannibal gave Will time to change his mind and when he didn't the caring, protective Alpha gave way to the sexy, dominating one. Hannibal pushed Will down on his back and pushed their lips together in a passionate clash of teeth. A hand slid up Will's right leg and ripped of his pale shirt revealing soft pale skin. Hannibal leaned back up long enough to take a breath then leaned back down and took one of Will's nipples into his mouth, teasing it almost tortuously. Hannibal ran his tongue over the bud pulling moan after moan from Will, he was in heaven. The Viking wanted to mark Will as his and so released the hardened bud in favour of biting the Omega's perfect neck, digging his teeth in just enough to break the skin, licking and biting forming the perfect claiming mark.

“Mine!” Hannibal growled and Will couldn't help but hum in agreement.

“Yours.” Will gasped as Hannibal licked and kissed his way down Will's stomach. Hannibal rid his Omega of his pants and began kissing his thighs. Will wasn't prepared for Hannibal pulling his legs up over his shoulder, making ever aspect of him visible to the Alpha. Hannibal pushed his tongue into Will's already glistening hole, Will was being tortured with pleasure. The Omega almost screamed at the feeling grabbing hold of any part of Hannibal he could reach. His hands found their way into Hannibal's hair pulling as Hannibal fucked him with his tongue.

“Please Hannibal! Please I need you.” Hannibal couldn't resist a begging Omega, he pulled his head back up and lined himself with the dripping hole. With one more gasped 'please' from Will, Hannibal buried himself to the hilt and then gave Will a few moments to adjust to his size.

“Move. Please Hannibal, move.” The Viking smiled and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, Will moaned digging his fingernail into Hannibal's back pulling him closer, further inside. Soon a rhythm was worked out and Hannibal felt his knot growing, he slipped his hands under Will, picked him up and flipped them so Will was straddling Hannibal, being pulled down onto the Alpha's awaiting cock. Hannibal kept a hold of Will's hips, it was definitely going to leave a set of bruised and Hannibal was more than fine with that. Will was nearing his end and with one final thrust he came. It pushed Hannibal over the edge causing his knot to take over bonding the two, Hannibal came with a loud moan, filling his Omega with his seed.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

Right, please stop with the 'its like another AU' comments. I know, after the dozen or so comments telling me the same thing over and over again.  
Its not copied, I get why people think it is but I only found out about the other one after mine was written. Yes I admit its very similer (in the first chapter) but then it branches off.  
The idea came from my brother, I asked him if he had read the other work and he said no, so please stop commenting the same thing over and over. I know most are just trying to be helpful and inform me but I am well aware and it is beginning to get annoying. I don't mean to sound like a bitch that just wants the issue to go away but it is getting really annoying, the one that pops up the most is 'its almost the same as another I've read, but very diffrent too'.  
I am going to leave this up for a short while then I'm taking the AU down. (Sorry for sounding like a bitch)


	6. Chapter 6

Just putting this up to say that after I've had so many people asking for me to leave this up. I have chosen to go with those comments and am no longer taking it down. I hope you all continue to enjoy this AU. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments weclome and thanks for reading


End file.
